1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to apparatus for unloading the contents of fluid containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for remotely unloading and capturing pressurized, hazardous gas from a container.
2. Discussion of Background:
Apparatus used to discharge the contents of fluid containers are well known. There are hydrodermic-type devices for withdrawing gas from sealed vials, devices for punching holes into or tapping into container walls, and devices for mechanically shearing off the neck of a container. Also, fluid containers themselves have been designed to have structurally weakened areas, often called break seals, intended to be broken easily in order to discharge the container contents. See for examples of the foregoing U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,438, by Foster et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,301, by Hubbard et al. These devices are typically used in the field of nuclear medicine to retrieve radioactive Xenon gas while conducting ventilation studies upon patients. Both of the devices use compressed gas, such as compressed oxygen, mixed with the container contents to facilitate withdrawal of those contents. The mixture is then transferred to another chamber through the use of the device's outlet port.
Other opening devices use a mechanical punch assembly to pierce the container wall, thereby releasing the container contents. Such devices are typically used in the disposal of old containers that may still contain pressurized fluid, such as fluorohydrocarbons in discarded heat pumps or air conditioning compressors. Such an apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,514, by Leemput et al. Also, punch assemblies are used for puncturing containers that release gas under pressure for other reasons such as inflating objects, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,317.
Still other devices used for dispensing the contents of fluid containers include devices that cut off the entire neck of the container by mechanical means. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,005, issued to Soo-Hoo. The device features a tubular body having a slideable, driving ram. The neck of the container, preferably a gas bottle, is inserted into a transverse aperture located on the tubular body. Upon actuation, the driving ram travels down the tubular body and in the process, transversely cuts off the entire neck of the gas bottle.
A more effective means is needed for controllably releasing the contents of a fluid container, especially pressurized containers filled with toxic or otherwise hazardous gases.